A Missing Hope
by kannacchi
Summary: Life's on the line and Furihata Kouki was trying to survive with his 'hope' on his side. They've been through hard times together and Furihata still felt grateful for his 'hope' being on his side. But things are different when his 'hope' was taken away from him by someone who's higher than him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!:D**

**I apologize for not updating for a pretty much long time, and I don't think I can update for a while because of school**

**And I gotta study, preparing for college and stuff, but I'll try to update when I have a time!**

**This one just came to my mind yesterday and I just feel the need to write it so yeah _(:3_**

**I don't know if I should continue bc well, I'm not really in a proper time to write orz..**

**Anyways, it's kind of sucks?idk I'll leave it to your opinions**

**Warnings: unbeta-ed**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

It was very cold that night.

We people with no home, no money, no nothing, could only sit on the corner of the dark alley way.

Snow touching our heads, and our skinny body that craved for food and warmth. We shivered in the dark cold night.

We didn't had warm clothes or even a small blanket to get at least some of us to get warm.

When the cold was getting stronger, when we couldn't bear with it anymore, we decided to at least survive in this cold, suffering weather.

Some of us tried to steal some food from the stores and restaurants. Some even tried to ask those rich people for money which in the end they didn't even get.

It was the same like everyday, but with this weather getting worse we were getting even more desprate.

A few days later, I found out that two people had died.

And that made me a little scared.

We may not know each other, but we most certainly had the same situation.

I was scared if I'm going to end like them.

There's a thin line between being pessimistic and realistic. And I didn't know what to think of anymore.

When you felt your life is on the line, when you wanted to stay alive, but the condition you were in wasn't the one you could bear with...it was not in the slightest a good feeling you could have.

With my condition and _his_ that time, I thought we wouldn't be able to survive.

_He_ didn't really have a great body metabolism, but somehow _he_ could cope up with things.

As long as I remember, whenever I was with_ him_, _he_ would be the one who would thought of anything. _He_ always had been the one who would thought of something we could do to survive, to live, to have something we can hold on to.

Maybe that was why _he_ still alive.

Because _he_ had hopes.

I admire _him_ for that.

And to me _he_ was my hope. _He_ was someone I could hold on to.

Someone that actually made my life a little but meaningful.

And someone that made me have reasons to live.

If _he_ wasn't there for me, maybe I would've died that day. It was the time I actually feel grateful for having someone like _him_ beside me.

But everything could chance when neither someone stepped away from your life or someone stepped in to your life.

It was warmth that I felt when I opened my eyes. I saw two brunettes were on my left and right side.

It seemed that I was on a...bed?Yes, it was a bed.

I glanced to the lady on my right side.

...Who is she?

And then I darted my eyes to my left side, where there was this man, probably in his late thirties. They both looked kind of a like, and they were probably a father and a daughter.

I was thinking what was I doing there, where was I, and everything that I wanted to ask.

But I didn't say or ask anything until the daughter smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I blinked slowly and nodding my head.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

I slowly straightened myself on the comfy bed that felt unusual for me.

The man crossed his arms and looking at me, "You're in our house, obviously." he said. The daughter pinched his arm, hissing at him, saying that he should speak nicely or something.

"About that, it's true you're in our house. We found you passed out on the street a few hours ago."

Huh..?What was I doing that I actually passed out on the street?

Maybe I was stealing some food and run away, and then passed out on the street..?But I didn't remember that I did that.

And then that reminds me, _he_ wasn't there.

I gulped and then ask them, "Um..when I was passed out..did you see anyone beside me?"

"Hm?No I don't think so, why?" she asked.

Ah...

Right...

I see...now I remember..

_He_ left me.

Yeah, I was certain that _he_ left me. Because when I woke up this morning I found no one by my side.

I panicked for a while, but I thought _he_ was just searching for food or something.

I asked someone wether he saw _him_ somewhere. And he said, that _he_ was with someone from a rich family early in the morning.

The guy said it was a red head guy with heterochromatic eyes and he was wearing an expensive suit.

At first I thought he was lying. But then I remember I saw a guy like that for a couple of times in an expensive store.

They were talking for quite a long time, before _he_ decided to come with them.

I didn't know what happened, but it seemed that _he_ didn't have any doubt when _he_ decided to go with them.

If that's what _he_ wanted, it's fine. But I wanted a direct answer from _him_.

Why did _he_ leave me without saying anything?Am I nothing to _him_ after all...?

I felt a hand tapped on my shoulder. I didn't realize I was spacing out for a while.

"Hey, are you okay?Do you need anything?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine..thank you." I replied.

And then I realized, where should I go after this?I don't have _him_ anymore.

...Should I go back to that alley?

Maybe...and maybe if _he_...

No, _he_ wouldn't be there..

"Well, I need to get going...thank you for everything..." I said, trying to get up from the bed.

"And where are you going?" the man suddenly asked me.

"Eh?"

"Are you gonna go back to that filthy place?"

"How do you-"

"I worked near that alley way where you lived. I always saw you stealing something at the bread store infront of my working place."

Huh..weird...why hadn't I saw him before?Maybe I should really pay attention to my surroundings, just like _him._

"Well, what should I do then?I can't possibly stay..."

"You don't decide things in my house, boy. In this house I make the rules." he let out a 'hmph' and then grinning at me.

"You can stay here until your condition gets better." he said.

The daughter looked at him with amazed, "Papa..." she murmured with a smile.

The man glanced at her and smiled, "It's fine, right, Riko-tan?" he laughed a little.

"Well, welcome to our house then." She said to me.

"Is...is this really okay?" I asked.

I of course wanted to live a better life. They were really nice and I feel grateful for that, but I don't want to trouble them with me being in their house.

"Hey, I said my house, my rules." he glared at me. I flinched at those scary eyes staring at me.

"Don't scare him already, Papa..." she glared at him.

He grinned at his daughter, "Ehehe..sorry, Riko-tan~"

She gritted her teeth and a vein showed on her forehead, "Would you stop calling me that?!"

"Ah, right!My name is Riko Aida, this person over here is Kagetora Aida -"Riko-tan, it's not 'this person' I'm your beloved papa!"- SHUT UP!" she introduced herself and his father before she shouted at him for interrupting her.

"What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm..Furihata Kouki."

"Furihata-kun, huh...alright!You stay here, okay?I'll make you some food, you'll need that." she hummed happily, walking out from the room.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"It's okay, boy, I'll save you!" Kagetora-san said to me and then run towards where Riko-san went, looking slightly panic for some reason.

And then I was left alone in the room. I leaned on the pillow behind me, lifting my head upside facing the white ceiling.

I wonder what is _he_ doing right now..

I could only hope everything's fine. And somehow I will try to find _him_.

"I hope you're doing fine wherever you are right now...Kuroko.."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now!^o^  
**

**Does this sounds more like KuroFuri?AkaKuro?Hahah, well, what do you think?:D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it!  
**

**-Kannacchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there!**

**I don't know why but I felt like continuing this story today so I did :'D**

**I didn't get to update or even touch my laptop on weekdays since there's a final exam and stuff**

**And well, about the pairing, if you see my fics it should be obvious what the pairing will be...**

**But hey, AkaKuro is my guilty pleasure pairing so..yeah, let's see where this is going :D**

**Oh, and AkaKuro in this chapter!I never really write AkaKuro so ffffs, idk I hope you like it!**

**Warning: unbeta-ed, sorry for the grammars and typos ;;**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

"Atsushi, have you seen Ryouta yesterday?" the red head asked to a taller guy with violet hair behind him.

"Hmm, yeah, why is it, Akachin?~" he tilted his head to the side.

"Ah..no, I just want to make sure he arrived here in time. We have a meeting in two hours and he need to be there as well," he explained. He was sitting on the couch with some papers in his hands. So many things to do, so little time. He was frustated that he wanted to take a day off just for a while.

"These fools..." he stared at the papers and 'tsk' as he gave some of them to the taller man.

"Atsushi, call these companies and cancel the deal with them, we don't need these fools to get in our company. It's already chaos in here, " the man called Atsushi take the papers and muttered 'Understood~'.

The red head with heterochromatic eyes glanced at his cellphone and grabbed it. He pressed on someone's number and waited for the person to answer the call.

_"Hello, Akashi-kun. What is it?"_

"Hello, Tetsuya. Nothing...just wanted to call you, can't I?"

_"...you have your work waiting for you, Akashi-kun."_

"You didn't answer my question, Tetsuya. Does it mean I can?"

_"You are talking to me right now, Akashi-kun."_

"Yes. I just need to listen to your voice for a while, Tetsuya."

_"Did something hit your head, Akashi-kun?"_

"What do you mean by that, Tetsuya?"

_"Nevermind.."_

"You know how I feel about you."

There was a pause for a while and Akashi didn't say anything, waiting for the other's reply.

_"Yes...anyways, you should get back to work, Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun will get mad at you."_

"Of course. Then, see you later, Tetsuya,"

"I love you." he added.

_"...see you later, Akashi-kun."_

He fell in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. He met the baby blue haired man a month ago.

The situation was different.

At that time, Kuroko was just a poor guy with no home and had to survive with stealing food and money.

* * *

**-flash back-**

Akashi had to meet up with Aomine Daiki, his acquaintance in high school.

Aomine is a policeman. Akashi needed his help back then, something related to his work. After they parted, Akashi walked towards his car and suddenly bumped into a guy with baby blue hair covering his eyes, some of them were covered with dust and he wore a sweater that looked kind of dirty, not really a good sight for him to see.

The shorter male didn't say anything and it actually irritated him, "Not apologizing, huh?You've got some guts.." he eyed the man.

He was startled when the red head started talking to him, "Um..sorry." he then walked away from Akashi, not looking back.

"Tch, people these days has no manners.." Akashi muttered to himself as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

And then he realized something.

"...my wallet..."

He glanced to his right and saw the man was starting to run.

Akashi gritted his teeth, "You're not going anywhere...!" he quickly catched up with the blue haired man and grabbed his arm, pushing him to the brick walls.

He could see the shorter male was exhausted and he didn't make any sign of running away.

"Now, where's my wallet?" Akashi hold him there so the guy wouldn't run away.

He was still catching his breath, not replying to Akashi.

"Answer me." he noticed the male was kind of intimidated by him. And he was getting really pissed since the guy wouldn't answer him. So he grabbed the baby blue hair and pulled it up until he could see the other's eyes.

"...urts.." he blinked when he heard the other's muttered.

"What is it?I can't hear you. Speak louder."

"It hurts..." He tried to pushed Akashi off of him, but Akashi grabbed his hand.

"Give me back my wallet, boy."

The shorter male froze at that and then grabbed his shirt, "Don't call me that." he muttered before he pulled Akashi down to him.

Akashi's eyes widened as he felt the other's mouth on his. His heart was thumping so fast, he couldn't believe what just happened. He felt something wet touched his lower lip, and he noticed it was the guy's tongue. Somehow his hands moved on its own, grabbing the shorter male's chin and kissed him back.

A gasp came out from the other's mouth when Akashi returned the kiss. He then harshly pushed Akashi until he could get away from him. His eyes covered with his hair once again as Akashi's hands were off of him. He quickly run from Akashi as far as he could until he couldn't be seen by the red head anymore.

Akashi was still standing there, processing what just happened in his head.

He imagined those light blue eyes staring at his yellow and red eyes. He'd like to see those eyes again.

He wanted to see him.

And since that happened, Akashi came to that town more often and saw the familiar light blue hair sometimes.

He didn't know why he came back there just to get his wallet back.

He could easily just buy a new one. But he didn't.

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"My words are absolute, that's why."

"Heh..."

"So?What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya..."

"Mine's Akashi Seijuurou."

"I didn't ask you."

"You've got some guts to talk to me like that, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh?I'm sorry, prince. How would you like me to speak?"

"You irritates me..."

"Then why are you coming here so often?"

"...I don't really know.."

"Heh..Is that so?"

A couple of days later, Akashi went back to the town and met Kuroko once again. Somehow it became his usual activity.

And there was a day when they were just there and Akashi looked like he wanted to say something but he keep silent.

"Do you need something?"

Akashi didn't say anything when Kuroko asked him that. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and then started to walk away, but Akashi grabbed his arm and say,

"Live with me, Tetsuya."

"...What?" the shorter male turned around to see the red head.

"Live with me."

"Why would I-"

"I'll give you everything you need, clothes, food, money, job."

Kuroko's eyes widened, though Akashi couldn't really see them since it was covered by the hair.

"Did something hit your head?"

"I'm not joking right now," Akashi sighed, "Your answer?"

"I can't."

"You want this...but you can't?"

"I have someone that I have to protect and I can't leave him alone."

"Your brother?"

"No, but...yes, I consider him as my brother. So, no..I can't."

"How about this, you can stay at my place, and I will guarantee you that your friend will be in a good care."

"Akashi-kun, why are you doing this?"

"What if I say it's because I love you?"

"...nonsense...I'm out of here." Kuroko pulled back his arm from Akashi's grasp and turned around.

But then Akashi stopped him once again, "What is it, Akashi-" he gasped when Akashi pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

He brushed Kuroko's hair back so he could see the other's eyes, "I already said I'm not joking, Tetsuya." he said in a low voice.

"So please, consider this." Akashi stepped backwards, "I'll see you soon, Tetsuya." he ruffled the guy's hair before he left.

After that, Kuroko went back to the dark alley and saw his precious friend was eating a piece of bread, "Oh, Kuroko, you're back." he said while munching them.

"Yeah..." he replied shortly as he sat beside the brown haired man.

"Kuroko...?Your face is kind of red...are you sick?"

"Huh?N-no, I'm fine, Furihata-kun."

After long time thinking about it, he always wanted that life. Akashi did say Furihata would be in a good care, but he'd still be worried. What if Furihata troubled with his new environment?Would he be fine without Kuroko around?

It was all in his head and it was hard for him to decide. But in the end he had to give the red head an answer.

_I'm sorry, Furihata-kun..._

* * *

**A/N: Whew..okay, so that's it for now!**

**And about Kuroko's hair, idk I kind of imagined Kuroko's hair lenght is about the back of his neck, but a little bit more longer since he didn't cut them and that's why I made his eyes covered by his hair xD but the present Kuroko is like the usual Kuroko don't worry!:)**

**The next chapter'll probably be back to Furi or maybe it'll be about Kuroko :D**

**Well, have a nice day!See you!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
